Not This Time
by mimimk123
Summary: History will be rewritten. Time will change. "Hey Voldy - I'm coming after you, and your little horcruxes too! Don't worry, I won't spare you Death Eater's either. Be prepared, because your about to meet your downfall: Me." MWPP Era. Feat. HGSB JPLE RLNT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first official story. I've been really interested in the whole time travel stories for Harry Potter, and being the Potterhead that I am, I decided to write one! I really hope you guys enjoy it, and if not, let me know, because honestly, I could use all the help I can get. And this is probably going to be the first Authors Note I have at the beginning of a chapter. Don't worry, they'll stay at the bottom. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor I am associated with the official series. This is is merely a fanfiction and all credit goes to J. for giving most of us these amazing books which helped make up our childhood. **

It was chaos.

The Battle of Hogwarts was complete chaos.

The home to so many children had nearly been demolished. The whole scene was a light with fire. There were many fighters across the courtyard. Good vs. Bad.

The fight was on, and many were falling from both sides. However, right in the middle of it all stood Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. The Saviour of All Humanity.

Opposite him stood the cause of all the tragedy and fear place in to the hearts of all witches and wizards since the beginning of the late 1960s. Lord Voldemort. His pale skin, and red snakelike eyes glimmered in the darkness. His mere presence gave the effect on a Dementor.

However, he spared no second glace towards any of his faithful Death Eaters or the blood traitors, nor the filthy half-bloods, and the dirty mudbloods. His eyes were trained on the boy who had defied for more than 5 times. All those years he uttered the same phrase. Harry Potter shall die this year. However, this year? He meant it. And after his second attempt at dodging death. Now shall be the time, the world will last see of that filthy Potter boy. After all, third times the charm.

And there it was.

"_AVADA KEDAVARA!"_

And Harry Potter fell. His eyes were unmoving.

Harry Potter had died. And Hermione Granger watched in shocked as her brother, her best friend fell so easily to the curse which had killed his own parents.

Hermione had already lost Ron. But seeing Harry's lifeless body struck something within her. She was alone. And she shall avenge them.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA" _

Hermione watched in disbelief as her spell made contact with Voldemort and struck him on his face. Tiny lines began to slash at his face and Hermione watched as black blood poured out of them. However, as soon as it started it ended all the same. The Dark Lord locked eyes with Hermione and she felt an odd surge of bravery shoot through her. With her chin raised and her back straight, she stared right back though and smirked.

Slowly, Voldemort moved towards Hermione. Almost like a predator would stalk his prey.

About 10 feet away, he spoke

"Filthy Mudblood!" He spat. "Trying to avenge the boy, were you? Trying to hurt me? The Dark Lord? You silly, foolish girl. I am immortal. No one can hurt me. Your oh-so-brave chosen one has fallen from my wand. He was weak. He was foolish. He was stupid. He was… a little boy" He hissed.

And that was when Hermione cracked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Hermione roared. She was sick and tired of taunts from a supposedly Dark Lord. "YOU ARE A FOUL AND EVIL CREATURE. HARRY WAS AND FOREVER WILL BE TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE. HE WAS NOT WEAK. YOU ARE. HIDING BEHIND THOSE HORRID HORCRUXES! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH TOM – "

Voldemort cut her off. "You dare, mudblood? You dare speak that useless mudblood name before me! _CRUCIO!"_

Hermione blinked and remained silent as she felt the familiar pain on her bones. It felt as though they were on fire and her skin felt as though a thousand white hot knives were stabbing her repeatedly.

After what felt hours, the curse was lifted. And Hermione knew what was coming next. In fact, she welcomed it.

"Goodbye Mudblood. _Avada Kedavara!"_

She was falling. Hermione could only see darkness and it felt comforting. She was floating. She felt light. Suddenly, it began to grow brighter, and Hermione could hear voices.

"Albus, you know he – "

"Dark Lord – "

"Muggles – "

"What are we going to – "

"The Order can only – "

"We must – "

And then, she heard it. A bang. A clatter. And Hermione felt her whole body lurch forward and stop on the floor. Her eyes barely open, Hermione thought she saw the familiar sight of electric blue eyes.

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Hermione smelt when she woke up was the smell of the infirmary. Now, you may think it is odd for her to be able to remember the smell of The Hospital Wing, but considering how she was best friends with Harry Potter, you would think this is air to her.

Despite being in here, Hermione still felt confused. _Wasn't she meant to be dead? Or perhaps, this is what death smelt like._

Her logical side was kicking in now. _Maybe death is healing;_ Hermione pondered, _so obviously, the first thing I would smell is The Hospital Wing… Now I wonder if it looks like it too_.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Hermione opened her eyes… and immediately shut them again.

_Okay, that is way too bright!_

She tried again, this time, Hermione started blinking fast, just to try and adjust to the brightness. When she finally got the hang of it, she was not expecting to see what she saw.

There, by her bed, sat Albus Dumbledore.

_Great, so I really am dead. _

He looked the same as he always did, with his electric blue eyes, twinkling like mad, which hid behind his half-moon spectacles. He looked surprisingly younger. But only slightly, Hermione was sure if Ron was here, he wouldn't have been able to notice (she was the most observant out of the trio). He still had his long silver hair and beard and was wearing traditional robes, and his signature purple cloak, and the same old high-heeled buckled boots. His nose was just the same as Hermione remembered it, crooked and long.

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst in to tears.

This was her beloved headmaster and she was just so glad to see him! However, he seemed startled at her tears, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Professor," Hermione croaked, her voice filled with affection, "it honestly has been, too long."

Dumbledore gave her a kind smile; however, he did not have a look of recognition on his face. Instead, he had a look of surprised bewilderment.

"My dear, forgive me, I am afraid to say I have no recollection of meeting you, are you a student here at Hogwarts? You look like you are… I honestly feel quite terrible if I do not know you, I make sure of it to know all my students…" The Headmaster stated quite apologetically. He felt terrible for not knowing the poor girl.

Hermione was experiencing the same emotions; however, hers was due to the fact that her own Headmaster forgot her.

"You… You, don't, err, know, wh-who, I-I, am?" Hermione stuttered.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head no.

"Sir, my name is Hermione Granger. Am I – am I dead?" Hermione asked, nervously, hoping this was true.

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "Of course not! If you were dead, I would think I would be too, and I am afraid, that despite the wonders that adventure brings, I am still pretty much alive."

Hermione looked on. Her head was beginning to ache, and she just realised how much pain her body was in. She swallowed hard, "what year is it, Sir?"

_This has to be the only plausible reason why he doesn't remember me. _

Dumbledore's smile froze. He knew of time travel, and the limited information on the subject. Time turners had only been created a mere decade ago. And even now, it only allows you to back a total of six hours. If this girl was asking for the year, he was truly worried now.

He coughed, and answered slowly, "My dear, the year is 1976… Are my suspicions correct on assuming that you are not from this time?"

"Professor, I'm afraid so. I am from the year 1997. How is this possible? I am meant to be dead! Voldemort himself killed me!" Hermione exclaimed.

_This isn't meant to happen to me! Harry's the one who usually attracts all the danger. I mean, just because Granger rhymes with danger doesn't mean I'm the magnet. Oh bloody hell! Talk about fucking irony_

Professor Dumbledore looked surprised. "Did you just say Voldemort?" Hermione nodded. "And did he use the killing curse on you?" Again, she nodded.

The Headmaster looked thoughtful. He was obviously thinking about her situation and Hermione decided it was best to let him think. In the meantime she began to observe The Hospital Wing.

It looked the same as it always did. She was sure most of it was the same, except there was a curious cupboard by one of the beds that had the initials RL. It was, as if, someone had marked their bed. As if that bed was their property.

And then it hit her. Like it should have done when Dumbledore asked her if she was a time traveller. The year, he said it was 1976. She, Hermione Granger, has travelled twenty one years in to the past. And a group of people immediately sprung in to her mind.

The Marauders.

Lily Potter.

Alice and Frank Longbottom.

But wait. They would be starting, what their sixth year?

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when Professor Dumbledore began talking.

"I'm sorry Professor, what were you saying?" Hermione asked embarrassed.

"Quite alright, we all have the tendencies to lose ourselves to our thoughts. I remember during dinner one evening, I was examining my Treacle Tart, and then I had realised that everyone was looking at me, for dinner had ended!" The Headmaster stated, chuckling fondly at the memory.

Hermione looked at the professor. And blinked.

"Professor, not to be rude, but this isn't the time to be discussing such matters. I am quite deeply worried about my existence here! What if I am disrupting the timeline? What if I have already erased many people by simply lying here, on this bed? Oh Professor, what are we going to do?" Hermione all, but shouted.

Hermione was given a sad smile from the man. "My dear, I believe that, considering you were hit with the killing curse, and travelled to the past, your past, or rather your future, no longer exists." He said gently.

Before Hermione could respond, he continued talking, "From what I have gathered, this all may be fates way of giving you another chance at life. Take it. For none of us will ever have the opportunity to be re-live life. It is a precious thing and as the say 'you only live once', however, in your case, it seems twice. Use it wisely Miss Granger."

But Hermione was in too much shock to process what the man was saying, for all she could think of was her time. Her friends. Her family.

They were all gone.

_And I'm still alive. _

But. But some of them - they would be alive in this time.

_But they wouldn't know who I am._

But they're alive!

_Yes. They're alive. But what happens to me? _

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines and said, "For now, we shall have to find a place for you to say. Now I must be going. I have some people to meet; I seem to have left them during a discussion, due to your arrival." The Professor's eyes began twinkling again.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears, suddenly looked very bashful, "Oh professor, I didn't mean to, wait, did you say meeting?" Hermione looked very serious and firm.

The Headmaster looked suspicious but nodded hesitantly.

Hermione asked breathlessly, "For the Order?"

She wondered if she would be allowed to join. She wanted to help fight.

Professor Dumbledore looked sharply towards Hermione. "How are you aware of the Order?"

Hermione stared back, unflinching. "I was a part of the Order."

Professor Dumbledore nodded back and then proceeded to give her a warm smile. "Rest, Hermione. I shall make arrangements for you in the meantime. You will be kept safe and I think it should be wise if we do not tell anyone specifically about your situation. If you feel the need to, please inform me so I am aware. After all, times of darkness lay ahead, and I am afraid I do not know who we can trust blindly anymore." And with that, he walked swiftly out of the Hospital Wing.

_Well, he still knows how to leave a room and make me wonder for my sanity. _

_Bloody old tosser. How I've missed you!_

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I'll probably be asked on why Hermione's so, calm about her situation. I guess it hasn't hit her yet. Reviews would be appreciated. Would help me know want you guys want out of the story… ;)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours, Dumbledore reappeared at the Hospital Wing. However, he was accompanied by a man and woman who seemed so oddly familiar.

The woman looked around forty years old or so, and had lovely, long, brown hair. Her eyes greeted Hermione with warmth and a glint in her eyes that Hermione just couldn't make out.

_Is that pity? Or is it excitement?_

The woman was slightly plump, and Hermione was surprised to see her in a Muggle dress, with a cloak on top. She wore delicate high heels – Hermione was sure she was at an average height, but even then she did not reach the height near the man beside her.

The man took Hermione's breath away.

_He looked just like Harry_

With the familiar sight of a messy black (with hints of grey) mop on his head, and wired rimmed glasses, that hid a pair of stunning hazel eyes - Hermione was sure this had to be the Grandfather that Harry never got to meet.

He was a tall man and his appearance gave Hermione some comfort. He too was dressed in Muggle clothing (a suit), and he also had a cloak on top, too. The man regarded Hermione with cautious eyes; however they held the same glint that was in the woman's.

Dumbledore smiled. "Hermione, this is Mr Harold, and Mrs Amelia Potter. Harold, Amelia, this is Hermione Granger."

Amelia spoke first as she made her way towards Hermione, "Hello dear, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Her voice was soft, and held so much warmth, Hermione was sure she might cry from her generosity (and this was simply from the way she spoke to her!).

"Uhm, hello Mrs Potter…" Hermione blurted. "… and hello to you too Mr Potter."

Harold smiled, "Please Hermione, call me Harold, I'm sure Amelia would want you to call her by her given name too," Beside him, his wife nodded her head in agreement. "Besides, after all, we wouldn't want you to feel awkward when you come to stay with us from now on."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Mr Pott- Harold, did you just say I could come to stay with you?"

Hermione knew, from what Sirius and Remus told her in her time, that Mr and Mrs Potter were lovely people and that no one could say a bad word against them, but this was unimaginable.

_They don't even know me, yet they're offering me a place to stay… Oh Harry, you would love them!_

Amelia watched in amusement and excitement as her husband reassured the girl, "Of course I did! Amelia and I feel that, given your condition, it would be best for you to stay with us. And I mean permanently. You shall be enrolled here at Hogwarts so you can continue on with your sixth year."

Hermione's lower lip trembled, and her eyes filled with tears, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what to say! I mean, here you are, just letting some stranger come stay with you, I honestly – words cannot describe the amount of gratitude I feel.

Professor Dumbledore, thank you also, for allowing me to continue my sixth year here, I…"

But then Hermione seemed to grasp something wrong with that sentence.

"Wait, did you say sixth year?"

Dumbledore looked at her mysteriously and smiled amusedly, "Yes my dear, you are 16 after all, so that means you will be starting your sixth year…. You did turn 16 in June, correct?"

Hermione was confused. She had turn 17 In September! She should have been turning 18 soon.

"Sir, my birthday was the 19th of September… I should be turning 18 next…"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled, as if expecting this reply to come from her. Amelia and Harold seem to be aware of the situation too, as they smiled amused.

"I am afraid to say; with your death and your 'time travel' you seemed to have age backwards. I am correct in saying you have gone back two decades? So you have aged two years _younger. _But added that you have gone back two decades plus one, you birthdate has changed too. I can do a diagnostic spell on you if you wish?" Dumbledore replied, smiling warmly.

_Great, sixth year again… But that means I'm going to school with The Marauders! _

Hermione smiled, almost unsure of herself… "No, I believe you. But what is my new birthdate, professor?"

Amelia chose to answer, "Your birthday is now on the 18th of June. I believe that would make you one of the youngest amongst your new classmates."

_Fuck My Life. _

It had been decided that Hermione would be staying with The Potters from now on, and they would be considered her legal guardians.

During the time they were in The Hospital Wing, they had begun to discuss silly topics, but then they came on to the subject of Voldemort, and this is where Hermione felt it to be the best time to discuss the Horcruxes and about Harry's tale…

"You see, in my time, Voldemort…"

And this, begun the start of the shocked expressions from, not only The Potters, but Dumbledore too. Hermione described how their son, James would grow and marry Lily Evans and have a child named Harry – their grandson. She went in to detail how Voldemort began his years of terror and was still being referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She relayed the tragic events of their son and his wife's death and how, despite killing two souls already, he was unable to kill the poor baby boy.

This led Hermione in to explain how they were found (even though they were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm) and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and Sirius's twelve years in Azkaban and how he was wrongly accused. She then went on to tell about how Harry was forced to stay in an unloving home and was finally freed when he was accepted in to Hogwarts.

Hermione then told them about how she met Harry, and told them about the life of Ronald Weasley. She told them of their adventures they had in First Year with the Philosophers Stone, how the Chamber of Secrets was opened in Second Year, about Sirius's escape in Third Year, The Triwizard Tournament and the rebirth of Voldemort in Fourth Year, Harry's connection to Voldemort and Dolores Umbridge, The DA and The Department Of Mysteries in Fifth Year. She told them of how in Sixth Year, they had lost Professor Dumbledore to Severus Snape, and how many of The Order thought he had betrayed them, but it was a plan of his and Dumbledore all along. She told them of how the Trio was forced to skip their Seventh Year to go on the Horcrux hunt and how they destroyed all six of them and how Harry was the seventh and unexpected Horcrux, and how the Horcrux within him died but he lived, and how he died once again. She should them all the scars she was inflicted with. She spoke of how she was killed by Voldemort himself, and then she arrived here.

By the end of her tale, Amelia had gone through many tissues and Harold and Professor Dumbledore were in a near state of panic at the events that were meant to occur in the future.

And this is when Hermione, Harold, and Dumbledore decided they were going to put an end to it.

Once everyone had settled down, Hermione began to enquire on her new life here, to Mrs Potter.

"I was wondering, when would I be able to get out of here?" She asked, slightly nervous on sounding as if she was demanding to be released.

Amelia gave her a kind smile, "I believe that you shall be able to leave today. We'll have Poppy give me a list of potions you will be needing to take so I can get those for you and I'm afraid you shall be on a week's bed rest."

Hermione chuckled. "What's the day today Mrs Potter?"

"It is Sunday today, child. Sunday the 27th July."

"Doesn't that mean the Hogwarts students broke off for their summer holidays on Friday?"

"Yes, indeed. My James got off his fifth year, as you already know. That means you two shall have the whole summer to be acquainted!" Amelia answered. She was quite excited at the prospect of James and Hermione meeting.

She supposes it had something to do with the fact that she and Harold might adopt Hermione if she likes living with them. She always wanted a daughter, but she did have an amazing son though.

Hermione laughed.

_Okay, so meeting James. Nothing bad is going to happen… But what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm going to try and take his place at his house? Oh Merlin, he'll look exactly like Harry…._

Amelia seemed to have noticed the panic in Hermione's eyes and offered some words of comfort; "James _is_ be excited to meet you. He's always wanted another sibling and he hasn't stopped talking about your arrival since we told him last night at dinner! He thinks he'll be able to pull out the big brother card…"

Hermione laughed again. But this time it wasn't laced with panic, it a genuine laugh.

**Ahh, so I haven't gotten many reviews – okay, I've only had two reviews. But I have been getting many story alerts so I guess that makes my day :L Thank you to those who have reviewed (****Auelle and ThiefOfMagic )… And next chapter should be when Hermione and James finally meet! :D If you want to PM and tell me anything wrong with this chapter, that would be great :)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

After Madam Pomfrey's critical inspection on Hermione's health, she was finally released and was able to accompany The Headmaster, and Mr & Mrs Potter back to The Headmaster's office.

From what they told her as they walked back, Hermione seemed to have arrived yesterday, at precisely 3:08pm and was found by Rubeus Hagrid (Hermione's stomach gave a jolt) near the Forbidden Forest.

As soon as they entered The Headmaster's office, the Potter's and Hermione made their way towards the fireplace, where a fresh batch of Floo Powder was waiting for them.

Hermione turned towards Dumbledore. He had transfigured her some muggle jeans and a light purple, V-neck sweatshirt. Hermione didn't know why, but she had the strange urge to cherish these two garments, them being her first official clothing of 1976. Her clothing that she had worn during war (once they had been removed from her body whilst Madam Pomfrey healed her) had started to smoke and eventually burned in to nothing. This included her wand. Which for some, unexplainable reason, was immediately drawn to the pile of ash. It then burnt to a crisp.

Dumbledore, at first confused, realised that these article of clothing had been from another time, and therefore did not belong here. When Hermione enquired about why _she _hadn't burned, he gave her his old twinkling smile and said nothing. Not one bit of comfort, apart from the dodgy _twinkling smile. _

Hermione wondered if the time travel gave her some sort of personality disorder, because she has never felt bolder than she did today…

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts as Dumbledore addressed her.

"Now, Miss Granger, I suspect we shall see each other soon. I may pop over later on during the week – if that is okay with you Harold, Amelia," the married couple beamed back towards them to show their consent, "for now, I heard there was this very enthusiastic young man back at Potter manor waiting to meet you."

Hermione gave a small smile, and went wordlessly in to the emerald green flames with Mrs Potter. With a cry of "Potter Manor", they were spinning fast.

She knew her smile, if directed to anyone else, would deem her as arrogant, however, Hermione still had trouble comprehending the fact that she was about to meet James Potter.

She knew James and Harry would have different personalities, after what she witnessed Harry's recount of seeing Snape's memories, but she still felt uneasy. She was sure he was a lovely boy, especially from the way Amelia and Harold had gone on about him, but it wasn't him she had the problem with. It was his looks…

_He'll be a carbon copy of Harry…_

But Hermione put on her game face, nonetheless.

She wasn't going to let this bring her down.

No matter how much it would hurt.

Hermione toppled out of the fireplace, face first. However, before her body could make contact with the floor, she was saved by two strong arms lifting her to an upright position.

When she looked up, her eyes met two bright hazel eyes.

_Great, here's another boy who I won't be able to say no to… Damn Potter's… _

James Potter stood, in all his 16-year-old glory. Words could not describe how much Harry and James looked alike. They could pass for twins. However, upon closer inspection, Hermione could see slight differences.

While Harry had a shorter nose, James' was slightly longer. James held himself with an air of confidence, whereas Harry was always shying away from attention. James ha-

Hermione was cut-off from her thoughts as James coughed amusedly.

Hermione cleared her throat, looked James straight in the eye… and smiled. "Hello, you must me James, I'm Hermione" She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

James shook his head.

He grabbed Hermione and lifted her off her feet, and proceeded to give her a huge bear hug and spun her around in circles.

Hermione shrieked at this sudden contact, and immediately burst in to laughter.

"JAMES POTTER, PUT THAT GIRL DOWN THIS INSTANCE B EFORE YOU FALL OVER AND HURT YOURSELF!" Amelia shouted to James. James looked unaffected as he put Hermione down and beamed down at her.

"Hello 'mione. I am officially, your new big brother." Hermione looked shocked at his forwardness.

Amelia laughed along with Harold as they watched this exchange. They knew James tended to act more forward than he should do, and that he seemed to forget boundaries, but he really was an amazing boy. However, his 'hyperness' and enthusiasm seemed to lead him to quite a lot of trouble.

Hermione looked unsure, "erm, okay?"

James laughed and turned towards his parents.

"I like her."

Amelia suggested that James lead Hermione to her bedroom. Apparently, Amelia had the house elves running amuck trying to get her bedroom done in time – so James told her.

James began to lead Hermione through the most impressive house she had ever been in. Some would think, hearing the words 'Potter _Manor_' that this would be a mansion. However, it was simply a big house. But it wonderfully homey, something Hermione hadn't expected.

There was the main hallway which held a beautiful grand staircase. With unique and intricate designs among the banister, and many family photos adorned the walls.

There were flowers, which Hermione could guess were real, because the smell was so fresh and comforting.

To her left, Hermione could see an open doorway, which obviously walked in towards a living room, and further down the hall there seemed to be the main entrance, judging by its big doors.

Oh her right, Hermione could see another door, however, this was closed, and through a window, Hermione could make out the size of shelves.

Her heart gave a leap.

They were _book _shelves.

Hermione knew she was going to explore on her own later on, but she decided she should see her bedroom first.

Besides, James was an awfully funny tour guide.

"And now, sister dearest, I present to you, yooooooouuuuuur bedroom!" James said in a commentator's voice Hermione was sure that Muggles used at wrestling matches. He had even used jazz hands.

And as soon as she walked in, Hermione had her breath taken away.

The room was large and spacious and had a queen size bed in the middle. The two colours were a chocolate brown and turquoise.

Opposite the bed, there was a dark, mahogany desk which held a vinyl player (for magical and muggle music – Hermione guessed), a Muggle pen holder which had a few pens and four beautiful quills.

There was two draws on either side of the desk and Hermione was sure they both contained parchment, and/or vinyl disks.

There was another door which, upon discovery, led to a walk in wardrobe. Well that's what James called it. Hermione thought of it as the size of a second bedroom. It had a beautiful closet and a vanity desk near to it. Opposite the closet were a chocolate brown sofa and a turquoise throw on top.

Beside it stood an obviously enchanted mirror and it had intricate designs around it. Hermione was sure they matched the ones on the staircase.

But what surprised Hermione was another door in the supposedly walk-in-wardrobe.

Hermione looked back at James and saw him smirk. He motioned for her to continue forward.

As she did so, Hermione was surprised to see an ensuite bathroom. There were the normal compliances of a toilet, bath, shower, sink, large mirror, towel rack, and the biggest surprise of them all, a Jacuzzi.

Hermione was sure she entered a bedroom that was obviously a dream to most teenagers. She couldn't help but feel as though she was taking over someone's house. Someone's home.

Hermione turned back and was surprised to see no James. She ventured though her bathroom, through her walk-in-wardrobe, and back to her bedroom to see James lying upon her bed.

"Now when did I say you could lie down on _my bed _Mr Potter?" Hermione said playfully, raising an eyebrow at him.

James smiled cheekily, "you didn't but I was here first so hush yourself", he added a wink at the end of the sentence and scooted over so she could lie beside him. She did so reluctantly.

"Now, considering how we are going to be brother and sister, we need to get to know each other. So we're gonna have one of those girly talks, the girls are always going on about at Hogwarts" James said excitedly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile widely at the prospect of getting to know James.

_Oh, if only Harry was here… _

Amelia walked in to find Hermione and James in deep conversation.

"Okay, James, let Hermione rest, she's had a long day, and it's already hit 9:00pm. I'm sure you two can catch up later." Amelia said sternly, but not unkindly.

James reluctantly got up and looked down at Hermione. "I will get you on to a broom 'mione, mark my words" And with that, he chuckled darkly and stalked off, leaving Hermione in a fit of giggles and Amelia staring on amused.

Amelia turned back and stared at Hermione with warm eyes, "I know you aren't going to pretend to be a normal teenager here Hermione, and I understand that. But I need you to promise me that you will try your very best to not let James get hurt.

This war that is going on is going to change all our lives. And, as selfish as it may seem, James, and all of his friends… I need them to live a life. I want them to be able to have mornings waking up to sun shining down at them and not to another day of anticipation or terror. Forgive me if I am putting pressure on you, but please, it is my only request of you." Amelia looked as if she had been putting a lot of thought in to this.

And Hermione could see why. She knew Mr and Mrs Potter probably had been discussing the future as soon as James pulled her away. But, it was all within good reason.

_And after their generosity and hospitality, I would die again for the Potters. _

Hermione looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"I would die again for you Amelia. I would die again for Harold. And I would most certainly die again for James and all his friends…"

Hermione knew this conversation probably would have been too forward, considering it _was_ her first day here, but Hermione felt the tension to be just right.

Amelia got up, hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep. This week, you shall be resting."

As soon as Amelia shut the door, Hermione let the tears fall.

**Well, well, well ;) Here we are again… I hope you guys were happy with this chapter. If not, well, I'm sorry I disappointed you :( But with the help of those magical reviews, you shall be granted your wish, or, err, chapter :L I hope no one thinks Hermione's being too calm, or too emotional. I'm trying to find a balance. So… bear with me :L **

**Thank you to, ThiefOfMagic, Booklover9477, cosmoGirl666, XXXSilverFangXXX, and padfootsnuffles. **

**xoxo**


End file.
